prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nikkokun
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Japanprepaidsim.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wolfbln (talk) 13:17, March 2, 2016 (UTC) About your edit Japan Prepaid SIM, eConnect Japan Hi Nikkorun. I'm the admin of this WIKI. Welcome and thanks for adding your product here. But you seen not to have noticed that this is not a billboard or advertisement platform for operators. Some of your edits must be added or changed First about position in the article: Your prepaid SIM card is a new product reselling NTT docomo's network. There are others still around. Your product must be placed below the other resellers of NTT docomo and not above. That's the way it is for new products or operators. A logo or a graphic of your product is OK, but no further graphics to pop it up. Everybody can imagine how a data check looks like on one's phones. Every second operator on the market has an own app now. I don't understand why you hype this fact. It's pretty normal. We don't mention it here very often, as Google's Play store or the iStore are often geo-restricted. Your app seems not. That's fine. And you can mention it. But just mention it once: It's now above the table'': "The SIMs are supported by Apps available both on iOS and Android. The App allows users to setup the SIM, make top-ups, check data usage, and more. "'' And you have a segment under the table: ''Web and Mobile App Edit ''The Application by eConnect Japan Inc. gives users full control over their SIM. The app allows users to set the SIM, make top-ups, check data usage, and much more. The App is available on both iOS and Android. Users can also use the web application https://my.econnectjapan.com To be clear, one of the two segments must go. They are clearly double. The links behind Japan Prepaid SIM need to go. We don't do this for any other provider. Take a look on the article. It's enough when you give your email address at the bottom and perhaps for availability. Don't always repeat "Japan Prepaid SIM". This is not a market place. Talk about "the SIM card" or "this product". Why do you insist to replace "postal address" like it is done with all other products by "any Japanese address(Air B&B, apartments, etc.)" Why should we name a accomodation agency where it's all about postal delivery? Now we come to some more things I don't agree with: - how long is "a day": is it a calendar day or a real 24 hours day? - if this is true: "If users cannot make a top-up within the 3 days, the SIM is automatically terminated." then the sentences before are at least misleading and ad talk: "The SIM card can be used at an indefinite amount of time depending on the number of top-ups(recharges) the users make. Users can even extend usage of the SIM to 1 year, depending on the top-ups the user makes." Come on, you are talking about a year or more, but the SIM will be shut off after 3 days not being topped up. Are you crazy? - Why do you imply a "no fair usage policy" when you are actually using one? A FUP throttles the speed after a certain allowance is used up. You are slowing down the plans to 128 kbps. This is considered a FUP in most parts of the world. How do you call this? - I'd suggest to name the product in the headline. Why don't you call it 'Japan Prepaid SIM '(by eConnect Japan Inc.)? It's better when you show the SIM and not the company. But this is up to you. - This SIM card does not support voice or SMS. And this needs to be said. Period. You have taken off this essential info. We show the advantages and disadvantages here. Again, it's not a marketing platform. It's supporting tethering and VoIP (for calls) should be mentioned though. Why did you take it off? I know than Japanese SIM cards for foreigners are not allowed to have voice (see Basics), then it's very important to say that VoIP calls are supported. - now, we come to a point about honesty: I checked your website and you've accused me of giving wrong information. But either you are lying on your website or in this article here. Take your choice: It's about the network your SIM is operating. You added now to the article: "data plans that run on the high-speed LTE and 4G networks". LTE is 4G and it's only 4G then, no word of 3G anymore in the article. On your website you are writing all the time about "standard speed" whatever this may be. At coverage you say: Japan Prepaid SIM / They are under “NTT DoCoMo FOMA network”." But the FOMA network is NTT docomo's 3G network and 2 Mbps are typical 3G speeds. The 4G network of NTT is called Xi. Another hint is on your website at "connectivity". It clearly says: W-CDMA / HSDPA / HSUPA 2100MHz / 800MHz. And that's 3G only. No word of LTE. So where are you lying? Here or on you website? A 3G-only coverage has severe restraints because of the 800 MHz frequency NTT is using in the countryside and no out-of Japan device can handle. Again, this must be said. - another thing about honesty: You are launching this prepaid SIM card 08/03/2016. Yet your website is full of positive testimonials about this particular SIM. One cannot help feeling fooled by you. So I give you 3 days time to clear these problems and make the necessary edits. If they are not done in line with the other offers on this article, I will edit them once again. But next time, I'm going to protect the article and may block your profile. For "advertising" your product with its great abilities only, you'd better look somewhere else. Thanks for your understanding and cooperation WOLF (ADMIN) Wolfbln (talk) 19:04, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Two more edits: "Data plans range from 1 GB/15 day SIM cards and 100/MB day 15 day SIM cards to 5 GB/30 day SIM cards. Prices start from 2,980 Yen to 7,480 Yen" '' This is already mentioned in the table. Just mention it once. When trying to place an order, your website only accepts PayPal. this is another limitation that has to be said as people expect credit cards as well. Wolfbln (talk) 19:30, March 3, 2016 (UTC) I checked your offer on Amazon as I'm still a bit clueless. Why do you sell it with a 30% discount there compared to your own website? There is the same contradiction about 3G/4G networks: ''Network: Docomo Xi network, Connectivity: 2100 MHz / 800 MHz (W-CDMA / HSDPA / HSUPA), ''Docomo's Xi network is 4G/LTE, but all connectivity terms in frequency and technologies are 3G only. On the 2nd pic finally all 3G and 4G networks of NTT Docomo are mentioned: 4G (XI) on Bands 1, 3, 19, 21 and 3G on Bands 1 and 19. I'm willing to believe that it's on 3G AND 4G. But why don't you say so? Look how your competitor is pushing 4G/LTE: here. Frequencies are vital for Japan, as they often don't match foreign bands. Update about your Japan Prepaid SIM Hi Nikkokun. Thanks for your edit and reply. I listen to all users and editors here as Admin and want to hear their reasons for doing this or that. There are guidelines for this WIKI, but I don't think they should pop up everytime a users changes a rate or is doing some other edit. I was rewriting the Japanese chapter last year and it has been a very demanded chapter so far as it has one of the most hits on this WIKI to my surprise. There was no operator complaining so far. I do have to care that the different products are shown in a fair way and I have my disputes with other vendors in different articles though..... We are not too technical on this WIKI, but in some cases we need to be. What the United States chapter and the one of Japan is concerned, there are the biggest incompartiblities with the rest of the world. In Japan you don't have 2G at all, unlike ALL over the world. In Japan you are using 3G partly on odd frequencies that no device sold outside of the country can handle. The same is true for 4G/LTE. Why do you think you have more rental agencies listed than anywhere else in the world? Simply, because "our" devices are not working properly in Japan. And you know that very well. That's why I'm quite irritated about the network issue. Please confirm that your new SIM card is working on NTT docomos 4G/LTE network called XI only and not on the 3G network called FOMA. 3G is stated in the Amazon offer and on your website, 3G and 4G says the SIM sleeve and now your are saying 4G-only. I mean this is crucial and easy to understand. FOMA (3G) uses 800 MHz in the countryside. No phone sold outside Japan can handle this. So you have only coverage in towns on 2100 MHz which is used worldwide. It's even worse with 4G. The XI network is using 700 MHz (Band 28) only used so far in Australia, 800 MHz used only in Japan, 1500 MHz used only in Japan, 1800 MHz used worldwide, but in Japan only in Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka and 2100 MHz used in a few countries outside of Europe like Thailand. If you are only on the 4G/LTE XI network all 2G/3G-only phones will not work. Around 50% of all smartphones in Europe e.g. still don't have 4G. Most 4G devices will only work in 3 cities in Japan. Only a few high end devices like the iPhone 6 series will work like a Japanese-sold phone. So this is why I'm so insisting on that aspect. I mean it can be easy to figure out. Just use an old 3G device or shut off 4G in any new device and check if you still have coverage. '''So please confirm that your SIM card is on the 4G network of NTT docomo only, and not on 3G too. '''This is by the way a major disadvantage compared to your competitors, because all of them are on 3G too. On your link 3G and 4G networks are mentioned: http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/610-8KVfuGL._SL1000_.jpg So again, can you be precise what is right: 3G-only (on your website), 4G-only (in the article so far) or both 3G and 4G (as written on the Amazon pic). Your comment: ''"We don't really update the useless technical info real-time as customers would really care anyway." ''These "useless technical info" shuts out every 2nd user because of incompartiblities and you know that. You are doubling as a rental agency for hardware. I bet you are not unhappy when a foreign device is not working in Japan on your SIM card because of this, aren't you? What the other issues of your segment are concerned, they can be solved: (1) POSITION: We have 8 resellers of NTT docomo's network so far. MNO must be a 1st position. So let's make an alphabetical order like we have done in France to sort this out. This puts your product in 3rd position. OK? (2) Fair Usage Policy: You are insisting of a having a no FUP. Yet you are throtteling when 100 MB/day is used on certain packages. You call it package allowance, others call it FUP. "''We do not have a fair usage policy. ... 1 GB SIM card users can use the whole 1 GB in 1 day..... You will not get slowed down. We only slow down to 128 Kbps for 100MB/Day SIMs, but that is because it is only 100MB/Day.". You are funny :-) It's a FUP, just called an allowance or package volume. "But If you talk about the 1 GB, 3 GB, and 5 GB SIM cards, you can use as much data as you want with an average 2 Mbps actual speed". ''You generally say that you don't have a FUP, so it needs to be true to all of your products. ''"We do not lower speeds as long as users still have Data remaining." ''A FUP normally takes into effect when data is used up. I know in Japan there are also data "caps" per day that act as a FUP and this is what you mean. But in the end it's the same: They use a FUP beyond xxx MB per day and you give an allowance of xxx MB per day and throttle beyond. -> Delete the "no Fair Usage Policy" in the article and we forget about it. (3) App: You can have your app in the text. I said it's OK as long as it's internationally accessible and it is. We don't even mention those of your competitors because it's not easy to install and handle. But again mention it once for all what it can. (4) Throttling: '' "we don't scam people into thinking that we can give them theoritical 150 Mbps download speeds and just add in the word "at best effort". We honestly inform everybody, to whoever inquires us, that actual tested speed is at 2 Mbps downlink." I agree with you knowing that 150 Mbps is a theoretical speed and pretty useless information, but your 2 Mbps is slow for 4G/LTE. It's a typical 3G speed (HSDPA) in Japan or advanced countries. Typical 4G speeds are higher, even without LTE carrier aggregation NTT is already doing in Japan. ''"The constant speed is at 2 Mbps, actual speed. We can reach faster speeds as we are on LTE, but we place it at 2 Mbps so everybody gets a constant speed. Please also be informed that users conduct random tests, and this speed is constantly the same or at around that level." ''So to be clear: you are throtteling NTT docomo's 4G speed to 2 Mbps. It's lower than original. This needs to be said clearly. (5) Mission: ''"We want to sell based on performance. If you think this is some sort of Scam, go try it out or ask somebody who would try it out for you. If other countries are making Apps, based on my knowledge this is the first in Japan. People should be informed of the convenience our service brings to customers. No fair usage policy, no activiation, semi-automated setup, and even more. I can't seem to find that in NTT Communications, Brastel, B-mobile, Yokoso Japan, or elsewhere. They're selling and reselling SIM cards like crazy without even thinking about the user. It should be convenient for the user to use, and we solved that through software." '' You can't compensate technical incompartibilites by an app or software. To give you an example. I'm travelling in Brazil right now. I have 2 phones with me. One is 2G and 3G only on internatl. roaming for incoming calls. The other is on 4G/LTE too for the local SIM on European frequencies (used in Brazil): 800, 1800, 2600 MHz. With my 2 devices I will have no coverage on one at all and in Tokyo, Nagoya and Osaka only with the other when I use your SIM. That's not your fault. but it is not telling the user. And this is our mission here.